Vi Remosa
Vi Remosa is a Take Over Mage of Fairy Tail. (Played by '''Ace) Background To Vi, every problem is just another brick wall to punch through with her gigantic mechanical gauntlets. Though she grew up an orphan on the wrong side of the law, Vi now uses her criminal know-how as a member of Fairy Tail. As a child growing up in the lawless outskirts of Oak Town, Vi learned to rob and cheat to get by. Stealing and stripping hardware gave her the skills of a master mechanic, while life on the streets taught her self-reliance. When she was six, a ragtag group of criminals took a shine to the young delinquent and brought her into their fold. By the time Vi was eleven, she had become a seasoned accomplice, and she relished the thrill of every heist. During one of their more lucrative heists, they'd stolen a book about mechanical magic, hoping to find quicker ways to hotwire magic mobiles and the sort. However, instead, the book contained instruction in the magic of Machina Soul, something Vi kept to herself but constantly learned whenever she had the time. Vi's attitude changed when a raid on a mining facility went bad. She was forced to decide between fleeing with her crew and trying to save the innocent mine workers from a collapsed tunnel. Vi chose to play the hero. While searching for a way to free the mine workers from the rubble, she discovered a damaged robotic mining rig. With her Machina Soul, she absorbed the machine's capabilities and assets. With the machine's huge gauntlets on her fists and her body covered in mechanical armor, the young girl flexed her arm and threw a powered punch at the rubble. The force of the blow blasted away the rock. With the workers free to escape, Vi fled the scene. After that job gone wrong, Vi severed her connection to the crew. She returned to a life of solitary crime, but stole only from other criminals. As the years went by, Vi continued to enhance her magic, allowing her to bust up heists and snatch loot with ease. Eventually, word of her notoriety reached one of Fairy Tail's members, a certain Heavenly Body Mage. Rather than take her down, Xavier offered the criminal a way to pay her debt to society: become a member of Fairy Tail. Vi laughed. To her, a job that let her beat up crooks without forcing her to run from the law sounded perfect. She immediately accepted. Vi joined a team, and is ready to do what she can if it means she gets to crack a few skulls and bring bad guys to justice in the process. Appearance Vi has startling pink hair, Caucasian skin, and blue irises. Standing at 6'0, she's one tall lady who packs a powerful punch, even without her Machina Soul. She's well-endowed and also built well, making for great body underneath all that armor. Personality Vi's a little rough around the edges, but she'll warm up to you... eventually. She likes machines more than people, so don't take it personally. Magic '''Machina Soul This particular form of Magic allows the user to touch different types of machinery, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. These forms allow the user to transform their attire into that of well-armored outfits, these being equipped with heavy weaponry. Battle Form In this form, Vi is pictured with her armor and huge gauntlets. Her defenses are nothing to scoff at, but the truth is her real strength here is well... her strength. She's insanely powerful with her punches, and if she lands one directly, it's lights out. The downside to so much strength is a loss of speed, but hey, nobody's perfect right? Acceleration Form In this form, Vi wears wheels on her feet and sharp blades on her hands and she's covered in white light, aerodynamic armor. Although not as bulky defensively, the exchange is a huge increase in speed, which she can use to run circles around you - literally. In addition, her blades allow for quick attacks that deal damage at a moment's notice, keeping the enemy on their toes and forcing them to work hard if they plan to fight back, and she can even shoot these blades as needed. Shield Form In this form, Vi carries a giant grey shield which can produce and shoot spikes - the shield if very heavy, being very dense, so it reduces her mobility even more than her Battle Form, but this defense second to none, able to block spells of a whole 'nother caliber. The spikes are also useful, and can be shot or changed into various formations. Blast Form In this form, Vi can use a variety of ranged weaponry, from pistols to cannons. Grenade launchers, plasma weapons, and even energy rifles, you name it, she's got it. Her most powerful concentrated attack can be used in this form, although doing so severely drains her magic energy. Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon The user constructs an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters; the cannon comes with a magical targeting scope that allows the user to accurately aim no less than 400km away from their current location. The size of the beam is enormous (roughly half the size of the hull of a ship), and it travels extremely fast. This beam is able to destroy a building with ease. Aerial Form In this form, Vi wears a light blue armor in which she gains two wings on her back and a sniper rifle in her hands; this form allows her to take flight, and shoot very precise magical bullets from a longer range. She can also wield a pistols in this form, or a chain. Her speed is also boosted in this form. Aquatic Form In this form, Vi wears the Deep Sea Explorer created by Dr. Vansbruck of Atlantis, a true genius with machinery. The metallic alloy that makes up the Aquatic Form can withstand well over 1,000 bars of pressure, move at speeds that exceed 150 kilometers per hour with its jet propulsion system, and carry up to 10,000 kilograms of weight, for things like excavation and recovery. It's able to withstand a shark's bite without taking a dent, and has the self-defense feature of an electric eel, able to electrocute or paralyze an opponent that comes into contact with its frame. It can also shoot spear guns from its wrists, which also have the capability of electric shock in order to capture and retrieve specimen via cables attached to the form. In addition, the water propulsion system can rotate its jets, allowing it to reverse and move in almost any direction with dexterity due to its design, which also facilitates its ability to cut through water and ice. These jets can also suck up and shoot water forward, making the propulsion system possible. It comes with sonar and a Global Positioning System and can translate the language of every underwater mammal, fish, and most invertebrates, excepting those without developed cerebrums. However, that's not all. On the back of the machine, there is a compartment in which three dark blue cylindrically oblong pod are carried. Inside are miniature torpedoes, capable at shooting forward at 200 kilometers per hour. It can be set to target anything within a 50 kilometer radius, but most importantly it's able to completely decimate a 30 meter area. Trivia * Her name is tattooed under her left eye because why not? * She's actually not human. Her race is known as Machias, although this is something she hasn't told anyone. * Vi likes to test her punching limits with sand bags in her Battle Form; her most recent record range was 3 miles. Category:Fairy Tail